


Song For

by ditasitepu35



Series: Song For [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Character Might Be added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Singer!Tony, Unbeta-ed, singer!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditasitepu35/pseuds/ditasitepu35
Summary: The time when Tony is a famous singer of the year and Steve is his fan. however, their world is different so its impossible for them to meet at each other. but the universe never gives up.andThe time Steve will lose and get anything he never imagines, Tony will learn something he never believes its coming.





	Song For

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ever seen this story, yes this story was deleted before because I need to rewrite it. English is not my native language and I tried really hard to correct it. so if you were willing to do the beta for me, I will be happy to accept that.  
> by the way, the comment and correction are welcome anytime. I hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter 01

Playlist

 

“Steve, come down already, or you’re gonna be late.” The lady with blond shoulder-length hair shouted from the kitchen counter, placed the breakfast and finished the Bacon that she was cooking. She wore a baby blue aprons and a nurse uniform under it, the lady still could hear the music from the stairs.

“Steve, I’m convinced you are gonna be late if you are still in your room.” The woman yelled again.

“Coming ma!”

She grunted and returned to cooking.

Sometimes she didn’t get his son’s mind to like that music so much. Suddenly the lady heard a knock from the front door, and somebody got inside.

“I still can hear that music from here.” A deep man’s voice came as the person entered the Kitchen.

“You know Steve, Bucky.” The woman smiled at the man.

“You know Sarah. I really want to steal the radio and all of his stupid music collection. He’s playing it non-stop.” Bucky said with a fake annoyed as he sat on the chair.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Sarah replied and placed a plate with scrambled egg and fried bacon in front of Bucky. The long messy hair brunette man with piercing silver-blue eye looked confused with the plate in front of him. When he wanted to say something, Sarah cut his word.

“Eat, young man! I know you didn’t eat your breakfast at home and if it’s still there. I will wash your mouth with the soap.” Sarah gave a LOOK to Bucky.

“OK, Mrs. Rogers.” He said with sarcasm tone and start eating the food. Sarah rolled her eyes as she returned to her cooking. She gazed at the clock and looked back to the stairs to yell, but Bucky interrupted her.

“I get'm.” Bucky ran through the stairs to the second floor. Sarah just sighed as she got her attention back to her cooking.

 

¬----------------------0o0----------------------

 

The skinny blond examined his bag and searched for other equipment for today’s class. Sat on the edge of his bed and listened to the music through the radio. He liked listening to music, but his favorite was the one who was sung by Tony Stark. He loved how his voice flowed with the lyrics as could feel what the men indeed felt.

The blonde looked through the windows as the sun shined its morning light. He could hear the sound of chirping bird outside, saw the green color leave and the brown branch that illuminated by the light of morning sun. His felt in all good mood and spirit today. Smiled at himself and looked at the music CD case. The photo of Tony Stark and the list of the music in it. In the picture, Tony Stark did not look so old or younger. In fact, he looked like they were at a similar age to him.

He was surprised knowing that Tony Stark is as the same age as him. Not only because of that, Tony Stark even graduated from MIT on 17th with colorful grade and already invented things. Wondered what would be like talking to him. Knew their age was same, probably Tony would talk about intelligent things like tech or engineering, or maybe some song and single he will make. The blond was not very good at tech but didn't hate it, in fact sometimes absolutely adoring.

He sighed from his imagination. It was impossible to be able to have a chance to talk to Tony Stark, the famous singer, just like a daylight dream. He heard a knock from the door and before could answer, the person opened by kicking it and shouted. “WAKEY-WAKEY STEVIE”

“BUCK” Steve yelled back. “Could you come in normally?”

“And, could you come down faster?” The guy shot back.

“I just recheck my thing.”

“Of course Stevie, while listening to your idol’s song again and again. If that radio can speak, it’s probably already yelled at you to come down because your mom has called more than once.” He grinned as jumped into Steve’s bed. Reached the sketchbook that near him.

“As I can hear you clearly! Told you that I was just checking my thing and then come down after done.” Steve replied as he took the sketchbook from Bucky’s hand. He put the sketchbook into the bag and walk towards the radio to turn it off.

“Since you heard that song, I kept listening it played non-stop. Even I’m certain you already becoming his fans.” Bucky said as he sat up, looking straight at Steve who gazed at him. Steve heard his best friend-brother like statement just smirked and started to walk outside.

“Yeah I am, now come on.” He blurted.

Bucky just stunned there and his face went blank and stared at the gaping door, where his friend was left. Steve was not the kind of person who admits openly about what he admired. Hence, it was hard to guess what he was actually like and even didn’t give a hint. The similar thing happened when Steve saw the paint from the museum and didn’t say anything but the adoration looked clearly from his face. Bucky finally figured out after they examine two other paintings from a similar creator. One thing Bucky really grateful was that his friend couldn't school his face. So when his friend’s birthday that accident as same on America independence’s day came. Bucky gave him an autograph from Steve's favorite’s artist and he couldn’t stop saying his thanks. So, knew that Steve admitting something close to 'liked Tony Stark' was an unfamiliar thing to Bucky.

“Wait, WHAT?” Bucky just stood up from the bed and ran towards Steve who already started eating his breakfast.

He hoped Steve wouldn't come to be one of those fanatic fans of Tony Stark.

 

\------------------------------

 

“Are you serious? Really?” Bucky asked disbelief.

“I already told you many times.” Steve felt annoyed by Bucky questions.

“Well Stevie, you rarely admit something that's why I hardly believe it.”

“Ah god ok, Buck. I like Tony Stark. I’m collecting his songs and albums, and sometimes following an article about him.” Steve groaned with his own confession. Why he didn’t drop it just like that?

They were on their way to the university. Their house was quite close and every day, Steve and Bucky would walk together and separated when they already reached the main garden. Bucky was on the Law Major while Steve was on the Art Major. Their building was in the opposing direction from each other. So they could meet when did not have any class or would return home together or hang-out with their friends.

“Really? News about that?” Bucky asked hesitantly.

“No. I don’t believe that gossip or anything people have said, do you know that Tony Stark stopped producing a weapon and developed his research on clean energy?”

“Huh, I thought you read all about his one night stand gossip or his poor relationship.”

“I’m not reading something like that. Stop it, buck.” Steve covered his face and groaned, suddenly he hit somebody.

Steve stumbled and fell into the ground. He looked up to a woman who had a disgusted stare upon her face toward him.

“Use your eyes when you walk,” she said coldly as walked away.

Steve already used with that look. He couldn’t blame anyone or anything. He didn't look attractive to gain someone attention. He already accepted every day would receive that look. Because why not, he was skinny and short. Steve used to have many sicknesses when he was a kid. Sometimes he felt, needed to thank that he was still alive until today. Because when he was a kid, the Doctor who was handling him repeatedly said to his mother that his chance to survive is incredibly small. How did Steve know that? He accidentally overheard it and found his mother cried at that night. He promised to be strong every time and each day since then. This day, he was healthy and walks proudly to his university that accepted him. He still remembered when he gave the acceptance envelope to his mother, said he got accepted. He never saw his mother cried happily and hug him tight. Her face looked 10 years younger than her age. Of course Bucky too. He informed his mother about his acceptance.

That night, the Rogers and Barnes family did a Dinner together for celebrating their son’s acceptance. He already accepted for being skinny and short and didn’t care what everyone said to him.

As he started to stand, Bucky was offering his hand to him. Steve accepted it and stood by his best friend’s help.

“Don’t listen to her, Steve. She doesn’t deserve to be heard.” Bucky said as his eyes threw a dagger look to the woman’s back.

“I’m fine, Buck. Already got used to it,” Steve assured.

“What were you already got used to?” Steve and Bucky heard a feminine voice and they were greeted by red hair female with a black V-neck tight shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black leather jacket. Steve was sure he almost imagined some secret agent from James Bond film or Black widow from Avengers movie after seeing her.

“Shot Nat, you almost got me the heart attack,” Bucky blurted. The woman just smiled knowingly and stood closely.

“I probably able done more than that,” she said. Her word gave a chill to their backbone. Yup, already on her assassin mode. For certain, one thing that Steve didn’t like from Natasha was when she gave that deathly aura from her. She did really look like Black Widow on the deathly mission.

“Something happens, Nat?” Steve tried cooling her down, searching a reason from Natasha’s mood.

“I am exactly wondering if you already used to be treated like that, is it convinces me enough for not do something to her,” she said with a low voice.

Oh god, please not. He already got enough about last month while his friends: Natasha, Wanda, and Gamora did revenge for some group of girls who were making fun of him. It was absolute chaos and, in the end, did scolding that trio and tried to convince them for not did it anymore. He was grateful they did get uncaught. Steve asked pepper to keep an eye of them.

He felt so lucky for having a best friend who cared enough for him. But sometimes he was worried about his friend’s ‘avenged’ act and hoped they would stop doing it. Another story about ‘avenged’ is his male friends: Bucky, Vision, Thor, Sam, Clint, and Peter Quill. But yeah that was for another story.

“Nat, No!” Steve said firmly as he gave a look to her. He didn’t want his best friend to get another problem.

“Whatever, Rogers,” she said as rolled her eyes, gave a knowing look to Steve. Bucky, who kept silent, cleared his throat to gain their attention.

“So Nat, how is your photo shot going?” he asked as tried to cool down the red-headed mind.

“Not that good and not that bad.”

They started walking to the main park.

“Really? I heard you got an offering to be one of the models for the Fashion magazine.”

Steve looked fully at her. Realized that Natasha had a good talent as modeling, but he never knew she would get that offering from that famous magazine. Remembered that Natasha only worked as modeling for a part-time job. But that was… wow.

“That fashion magazine? Really Nat?” Steve looked at Natasha with admiration.

“Steve, that’s not a big deal.” She sighed.

“Not a big deal? Really? You are barely working as a part-time model and got a full offering to be in that magazine. It’s a big deal, Nat!” He said excitedly.

Natasha knew Steve’s feeling. His face filled with a genuinely happy and grateful feeling. One of the reasons Natasha wanted to be friend with him is that Steve is full of honesty. He didn’t lie or faking with himself. Steve was always a straight type of people, so when he wanted to help someone, he would do it entirely.

She looked up to Bucky who walked beside them. His face was full of amusement as seeing Natasha was cornering by Steve’s mood. Mouthed, ‘sorry’ as he remained walked. He would get his payback, for sure. Natasha kept it in her mind as they remained walked.

“Oh really? I heard Bucky got a chance to be the one of Andrew Marc jacket Model.” Natasha blurted.

“Really Buck?!” Now, Steve looked up to Bucky. His face indicated the same mood as he gave to Natasha. Shit Nat, are you really like that payback too?

“Ah… yeah, that’s true, but it’s still planned. I’m unsure if they really want me to be one of their models.” Bucky looked away as he confessed. Bucky was planning to make it as a surprise to Steve when became one of their models. He was planning to treat him when he got his first payment and showed his magazine to Steve by himself and Natasha ruined all. Natasha also had the same idea as Bucky but thanks’ to James Buchanan Barnes for ruining it either.

“What model?” a blonde man stood in front of them as they reach the main park. They look at the group who greeted and wave them there.

“Oh, Natasha and Bucky got an offering to be in the magazine for the first time,” Steve said as they approached the group. The blonde who looked at that pair just held his laugh as he knew what they were thinking.

“Aww... Come on Steve, I know they had a good opportunity but it does not mean it will.” The blonde teased as he gave a smirk to Bucky and Natasha.

“Don’t say something like that Clint. I know they will. Besides whatever it is, they will get my support.” He said to Clint lightly. Clint found himself silent by Steve’s statement. Bucky tried to hide his snickered while Natasha looked elsewhere but the smirk was visible enough to see. He rolled his eyes.

Today was only Bucky, Natasha, Clint, and him at the park. The others had an afternoon session while they had a morning class. They talked relating to class, job, work, and other things. Bucky suddenly talked about Steve’s interest for Tony Stark. He told the rest about him was being a fan of Tony Stark.

“Wow Steve, I never know,” Clint said disbelief with a fake gasp.

“What’s the problem if I become a fan of Tony Stark?” Steve snapped, his ear started to changing color to the shade of pink.

“A lot, Steve. A lot,” Natasha answered. “You probably know all about the news and his gossip.”

“And I don’t believe that,” Steve continued.

“Are you sure? You probably wanna see his leaked sex tape on the internet that already a dozen of it” Bucky interjected.

“Well, do you know about his other achievement? Like he revolutionized heart surgery? Or invented a prosthetic arm? Or when he made a contact glass for color blind? Or his innovation to make a clean energy source? Or...”

“OK-ok Stevie, are you gonna made a list about him? If you’re, I prefer reading it then hear the explanation.” Bucky said as he held his hand, stating to stop. Steve smiled winningly and his attention back to his pocket note.

“That the only reason you like Tony Stark?” Natasha asked.

“W…well actually...” He tried answering but being cut by Bucky.

“He became his fans because Tony Stark is his idol,” Bucky said. He was entertained by a blush that spread on Steve’s face.

“What?! Really?!” Clint asked, and his face showed he was diffident with Bucky’s confession.

“Yup, I found him listening to his song in his playlist a week ago and again this morning in his room.” Bucky smiled winningly.

“Wow Steve, does your head hit something?” Clint smiled as he teased Steve and being hit at the back of his head by Natasha. “Ouch!” Clint gave a dirty expression to Natasha, but she looked at him with the LOOK ‘if you said another word, I’m confident...’

“What’s wrong actually that I like him?” Steve gazed away while tried to containing his embarrassment.

“Nothing wrongs with it actually. I’m glad about finding what you like. I just hope you are not going to act like those fanatic fans,” Natasha assured him.

“I can’t even imagine Steve is being that kind of person.” Clint snickered and Bucky tried to hold his laugh that failed he did.

“Whatever you say, Clint,” Steve said as he rolled his eyes. They positively did not pass this out to the end and he knew his friends liked to tease him. They were just going keeping talking about all of the things until reaching the crossroad. Said to each other goodbye and walk to their faculty. As Steve walked to his class, his phone vibrated. He reached his phone and received a message. ‘On your place now, see you this evening’, Steve smiled and wrote a reply, and then he continued walking to his faculty building.

‘See you this evening, Mary.’

 

\----------------------0o0--------------------

 

“Come on boy. This is a good Opportunity.” The old fat bald man followed the brunette who walked a little bit fast. The bald-headed man wore a pale shirt that quite tight on the belly and black basic casual pants. He looked really sweaty and kept adjusting his big glasses while begged to the brunette.

“Think about it if you work with us. The profit will be boosted up, and your name will be known more.” The bald man kept begging and the brunette stopped walking, turned to the bald-headed while he fixed his left sleeve. The bald man couldn’t see his eyes because it was being hidden by his dark glasses. The brunette wore raven long sleeve shirt leave 2 untied buttons from the neck, black leather jacket, and grey dark jeans.

The brunette smiled and the bald man did the same. Thinking the person he begged suddenly changed his mind.

“I didn’t see the profit on your contract. In fact, you are so desperate to put me into the contract while sold my name to some company for marketing and advertisement before we even meet,” the brunette said. “You are so confident to think I will accept your contract huh? And I remember you even didn’t give a chance to our very first contract before. Don’t remember? Shame on you then. Well now, I don’t have time to deal with you. Need going for recording to my new single.” The brunette turned and walked away. The bald man dumbfounded and suddenly realized that they were by now on the entrance and there was already a black limo waiting in front of them. The brunette ran towards the limo. When he opened the door, the brunette turned to the bald man and smiled amusingly.

“Thanks for accompanying me, by the way,” the brunette said and entered the limo and drove away, leaving the shocked face bald man on the entrance.

The brunette tried relaxing into his seat as he heard someone speak beside him. “You don’t have to act like that, sir.” The brunette took a peek to the side. An old man said without broke his sight from the tablet on his hand. He looked like playing it, moved the window per window. His eyes consider old and full of wrinkles on both of the sides. His haircut looked black and neat, but there was a little white hair started to come. A thick reading glasses hung on the bridge of his nose, a thin bread grow on his jaw. He wore an expensive black suit that made him appear charming. Even looked in his fifth decade, his appearance still attractive.

“Aww come on Jarvis, you already see that guy’s contract? There’s nothing good in it. Besides I still remember when we first gave him our proposals.” The brunette spoke up.

“Oh yeah, I remember that clearly,” He said and the Brunette hum winningly. “But Anthony, that’s not the way to treat someone,” Jarvis said sternly.

“Yeah whatever, besides the offering he gave is not offering a considerable potential at all. I completely waste my time on that.” Anthony pouted.

“Yeah I know, that’s the reason to bring you here to reject them properly,” Jarvis confessed.

“What Jarvis, you wound me! You could just call them that I ‘personally’ reject their contract.”

“Yes sir, I understand that but they’re not accepting any words. They insist to meet you them self. Moreover, we’re going to photoshoot studio on the next schedule.”

Anthony can visibly see the slight of amusement on the corner of his butler’s mouth. Oh, he absolutely a manipulative bastard!!

“Oh yeah!! I can see you enjoying this Jarvis!” Anthony started playing with his phone, uncovering his upset face.

“I honestly agree with your statement, Tony!” he said as smile while checked all the schedule on his tablet.

 

\----------------------0o0--------------------

 

“Oh god!!” Anthony groaned and lay on the couch near him. He was done the photoshoot session and just got a break. Tony tried remembering all the schedule for today such as: rechecked Stark Industry R&D division, met a producer for another contract, finished his new single, went back to SI for some work, rejected some (bald man) stubborn contract and photoshoot session.

Anthony E. Stark or as known as Tony Stark was a famous artist singer, actor, celebrity, and an heir of Stark Industry after Howard Stark. He was quite enjoying his fame, but for over time, it was also getting really tiring. All people believed Tony Stark was becoming a singer is because he is just really like to play around. Known as playboy, billionaire, genius, was not enough, which was how people think. Tony knew all of the statement was wrong. He had the real reason to become a singer and just wanted to keep it that way.

As he kept resting. Put his hand on his eyes. He heard the door was being opened.

“You can keep being like that, Tony. I just want to do some little business with you,” The mysterious man spoke towards him. As Tony recognized the sound, he groaned and moved his back towards the man.

“Fuck off Josh, not you too,” Tony said.

“I’m just checking our singer, and that’s what I get.” he sighed and sat on the single couch near him.

“Yeah I know, I already see what the reason you came here and that’s making me think you are a bother.” He kept replying as his face was on the couch.

“How is your business with pepper?”

“As you can hear, we’re done.”

“I actually approved your relationship with her,” Josh said as he started playing with his phone. “You two really make a good couple.”

“Are you jealous?” he smirked in his same position, but Josh could see it.

“You really are an ungrateful shit, aren’t ya,” he said as throwing the couch pillow directly to Tony’s head. “What I was trying to say is even the Director didn’t like your relationship with pepper because it was risking your fame. I’m still fighting for it.” Josh said as he fixed his leather jacket.

Tony tilted his head and saw Josh near him. His handsome and cold appearance, and black glasses on his face, firm jaw, dark slick hair, and nice cross metal neckless hanging on his neck. Sometimes Tony wondered why this guy was still single.

“How about yourself? Why are you still single?” Tony asked as he started to move into sitting position.

“I’m a lone wolf. It’s none of your business.” He settled himself.

“Not because you like her?” Tony started teasing him.

“I’m uninterested in her,” Josh said easily.

“Aww come on, I can help you with her.” He started smirking.

“You really don’t stop huh? Nah like I said, not interested.”

“Ha ha ha… Alright. Whatever you said, James Bond.”

Suddenly the door opened again and an old man with attractive black suited entered in. “Ah, I think you already meet Sir Anthony itself, sir.”

“You told him I was here, Jarvis?” Tony shocked.

“Yup and I have something to talk to you about,” Josh said with amusement as he saw Tony’s face.

“Why not telling Jarvis at fir-,” He asked but being interrupted by Jarvis.

“Because you’re not gonna paying any attention if I’m telling about this directly.” He confessed.

“I agree with him, sir,” Jarvis added.

“If it’s about the meet and greets again, my answer is still same,” Tony said as he lied his back on the couch.

“Nope, na-ah. No excuse this time.” Josh replied.

“Why I need to do that thing?”

“Because you are the famous singer, Tony Stark.”

“We only need making a concert, and everyone can be happy just by seeing me.”

“And what? You go home and not knowing your own fans?”

“I know them very well.” Tony stood and walked toward the liquor bar.

“Yeah really. I don’t believe it.”

Tony rolled his eye as he poured his drink and walk back to his couch, take a sip and sat deeper.

“Tony, you’re not gonna become like this without them. Just consider this as a thank word.” Josh added as he put the file on the table. Tony was known the best about it, some part of him whispered that word is right but another's like to say ‘fuck you.’ Even if he had a fan, Tony still could see them were like to claim a bad thing about him. His bad rumors, false gossip and even mentioned ‘the deathly merchant.' No one knew the truth of Tony Stark. That’s why he was always rejecting the meet and greet-event.

“Alright, let’s do it,” Tony said as he took another sip on his drink.

“Good, now we-.” Before Josh could complete his word, Tony interrupted.

“But in one condition.”

Josh, who looked stuck by Tony statement, sat straight. “Alright, what’s the condition?”

“Only for one,” Tony said. If he was going to make this, it was going to end as well.

 

 

“Just, only one.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the real chapter have I made and thank you for reading. I know I'm just really slow at writing and problem with language especially grammar. I hope you enjoy the story so far.  
> I dunno what I should reveal at next time because this story is still on the very beginning part. Like introducing the character’s point of view about his life. I hope I can finish the second chapter sooner.  
> Hope you enjoy this one XD  
> by the way, the comment and correction are welcome anytime. I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
